wings_of_fire_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
CloudWings
CloudWings Description: Males are dark blue, females white, and animus dragons gray. Large wings, brown, blue, or gray eyes. Abilities: Kingdom: Cloud Kingdom Queen: Diet: ''' '''Alliances: Appearance Male CloudWings are a dark blue color, but they hatch as a light brown. Female CloudWings are white, and hatch white. Animus CloudWings are a gray color, while animus-enchanted-to-be-animus CloudWings are their gender color with gray stripes or spots. Most CloudWings have brown, blue, or gray eyes. Their horns and claws are a silvery gray. Habitat The CloudWings' kingdom is called the Cloud Kingdom. It is in the area between the and kingdoms. They have their actual kingdom in the clouds, which is hard for other dragons to reach. They use the land area for trading with other tribes. How to Get Into the Cloud Kingdom To enter the Cloud Kingdom, a CloudWing must shoot their Cloud Mist on a cloud, and dive through it. If they bring another dragon into the kingdom, the dragon must grab onto their tail to enter the portal. Sometimes, the magic weakens and a portal is left open, if that happens, a dragon can fly straight to the Cloud Kingdom. If a dragon needs to speak with the queen, on the ground of the CloudWing lands, there is a palace where some CloudWings live. The Palace The CloudWing palace is located on the highest of the few mountains in the Cloud Kingdom, at the peak. It may seem that it would leave little room for a palace, at the top of a mountain, but it is flattened out not he top, due to a long ago earthquake. Before that, CloudWings had to build their palace on the clouds, many years ago. Recently, after the earthquake, CloudWings realized that the mountain, now flat at the top, would be a better place for a palace than the fragile clouds. There is four towers and the base in the CloudWing palace. CloudWings have an organized system of where everything is, and where everything happens. #1. The Royal Tower The middle tower, also the tallest of them all, is where the royal family lives. The queen is the highest level, the king is below the queen's, the princess's is below the king's, and the princes' level is at the bottom. Then there is many more levels, none being occupied. #2 Then Nobles' Tower This tower is sometimes occupied by nobles and rich CloudWings. They use the higher levels, and sometimes, when CloudWings from the edges of the kingdom come to meet with the queen, they reside in the lower levels of the tower. This is the right side tower. #3 The Guest Tower The Guest Tower was built for dragons from other tribes, usually ambassadors. Its levels, one for each tribe (canon and canon fanon), are normally unoccupied. This is the left side tower #4 This tower is for special cloudwings like hibrids and animus cloudwings. #5 The Base of the Palace This is where all three towers connect. All activity in the palace happens here. Example: feasts, meetings with the queen in the throne room, ect. This level is the most busy all the time. The Hatchery This is where all CloudWing dragonets hatch. There is a room set aside for royalty, and one for each of the dragonet's mother's circle. If a dragon egg is confirmed to be a hybrid they are set aside in another separate room. Every CloudWing in history has hatched here, except for a few that will not be mentioned. If a CloudWing has an egg, they travel to Sky Reach and live there for the time it takes the egg to hatch. The Gathering Center The entire CloudWing tribe gathers here for meetings arranged by the queen, or other important CloudWing dragons. It is located in Cloud Township. The Prisons These are on towers of clouds, open to the sky, like the SkyWing prisons. If a dragon falls off, it means certain death for all the prisoners. They are normally empty, for the CloudWing don't interact with the other tribes much.... Villages and Towns Cloud Township This is one of the three cities where CloudWings live. It is close on the border with the Kingdom of Sand, and is a main center of trade with SandWings. This is the second most important city to the CloudWings. This city is the center of their military and most CloudWings who live here are high ranked. The Gathering Center is here. Sky Reach This is the city where the palace is located, and the most important CloudWing city. This is not normally a city where trade with other tribes goes on, but it is the center of the CloudWing kingdom, located right in between Frozen City, Cloud Township and the open ocean. The queen rules here, but travels sometimes to Cloud Township, and, even more rarely, Frozen City. Most CloudWings in this city are very high ranked in their army, or royals. They call it Sky Reach, because it is the highest of all CloudWing cities. The hatchery is here. Frozen City This is the least important city in the CloudWing kingdom, where most unimportant CloudWings live. This is where regular soldiers in the Cloud Kingdom live, and it is on the border between the Cloud Kingdom and the Ice Kingdom. They call it Frozen City because it is so cold. The Trading Lands This is the lands where the CloudWings trade with other tribes, mainly the ones they share borders with. They are small villages on the boarders, and CloudWings freely visit them. Sometimes, due to problems with inter-tribal relations, villages are closed, and all CloudWings are ordered to move to one of the three cities. When the inter-tribal relation problem is solved, and the tribes are at peace again, then the trading villages open up and CloudWings return. Relationships With the Other Tribes SkyWings: IceWings: SeaWings: SandWings: NightWings: RainWings: MudWings: AviWings: LeafWings: TrickWings: TempestWings: DeathWings: SwiftWings: DriftWings: MistWings: Culture Newly hatched dragonets are a brown, or sometimes a blue. Their scales eventually shift (at around 2-3 years) to a color that they will stay for the rest of their lives. Most often dragonets will slowly change colors starting with their wings, then their underbelly, then the rest of their body. A dragonet who is "shifting scales" is often pampered, and given special treatment as their scales are weaker during the shifting. Also as their bodies are deprived of melanin, so their bodies must work overtime to produce it, further weakening them. As soon as their scales have changed color completely, they are given a "coming of age" ceremony, to show their shifting into a adult. Usually the ceremony happens when the dragonet is 4, or 5. After the ceremony, then dragonets are sent to sleep one night, unaided, in a large cloud, covered in a blue or brown cloth, the next morning they appear out of the cloud, and shed the cloth, demonstrating the shifting of their lives into adults. Abilities Animus Dragons Weaknesses History The Founding of the Tribe Queen Stormchaser, her nickname is Queen Storm, founded the tribe after the scorching. She had been abused as a dragonet, not knowing of her animus powers. So when she founded the CloudWing tribe, she made it so no other tribe could get into the kingdom without CloudWing help to make up for the fact that she was abused, so no dragon could hurt her again. She married a CloudWing called Cloudsky, and carried animus magic down the royal family line through her child. Wars The War of Night and Ice CloudWings were not known to take place in the war of Ice and Night during Darkstalker’s time. After Princess Sunset of the SkyWings was killed by Albatross, CloudWings killed as many random SeaWings as possible, as long as their queen was alive, under her command. But when the queen died, they stayed away from the SeaWings for as long as possible. The War of Cloud and Sea The SeaWings killed seven CloudWings, and then broke up the SandWing/CloudWing alliance, only to steal it from the CloudWings. The enraged CloudWing queen allied with the SkyWings and fighting broke out. The fighting lasted for fourteen years, until a first Circle dragonet captured the SandWing queen, Queen Arid. Then Queen Shyd of the CloudWings prepared to execute the Queen Arid for betrayal, which happened when she and her tribe broke the CloudWing/SandWing alliance to ally with the SeaWing queen and the SeaWing tribe. But Queen Arid heard and killed all her guards, and challenged Queen Shyd. Queen Shyd won and the SandWings gave up. But while she was dying, she poisoned the nearby Cloudfire, with a small scratch, who died a painful death one year later. This tipped the precarious balance of the war, and the CloudWings and SkyWings won. The CloudWings and SandWings have hated each other ever since Queen Shyd killed Queen Arid. The War of the SandWing Succession During the War of the SandWing Succession, the CloudWings had been allied with the SkyWings for centuries, and Queen didn't want to break that alliance, so when Princess Blister came to Queen asking for supplies and safe passage to use the Cloud Kingdom to attack other tribes, and in return the CloudWings would be granted an alliance with the SandWings, and many other gifts, Queen agreed. She stated one rule: if any SeaWing entered her kingdom, that they would have to be blindfolded, Blister asked why, and Queen replied, "old war." The War of Cloud and Sea Royalty Queen Aloe (current) King Hawk (current) Princess Mist (current) Prince Whisper (current) Hybrids CloudHorn Hibrids CloudWing hybrids are shamed, exiled to a small island off the Pyrriahian coast, and a few dragons are sent to take care of them until they can do so on their own. If their other tribe parent is found, the CloudWing dragonet is offered an impossible choice: kill their parent from the other tribe, or stay in exile forever. Prove their loyalty. If their other parent is never found, the CloudWing hybrid must stay in exile forever. Never has a hybrid CloudWing chosen their tribe over family, and never have CloudWing hybrids lived in the Cloud Kingdom. So most CloudWings resist having dragonets with the other tribes. After the dragonet chooses, if they are sentenced to exile forever, the CloudWings kill the hybrid's non-CloudWing parent anyway. CloudWings stick strongly to their rules about hybrids, and if a Queen were to have hybrid dragonets, they would all be killed, including the queen, and the nearest relative would take the throne. No queen in CloudWing history has had hybrid dragonets. Other Important Tribe Members Gallery Category:Tribes (Usable) Category:Content (Coral the Niseaicewing) Category:Content (Dawn the NiseasandWing) Category:Collabarations